


A Cat in the Rain

by Aniimone



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confused Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniimone/pseuds/Aniimone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three one-shots about Levi and his first experiences with three major types of weather: thunderstorms, snow, and a sunburn. Ideas came from Tumblr. Marked Teen for swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cat in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Yaegrs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Yaegrs).



THUNDERSTORM

Levi wakes to a flash of light from outside and an explosion. He bolts up from his desk where he fell asleep, his shirt untucked. He quickly pulls on his boots and sprints out of his room/office.

"Erwin get the fuck up, we're under attack or something!" he yells, pounding on the thick oak of the Commander's door.

"Hanji, get your insane ass out of bed, we need to guard the cadets!" he shouts, bursting into his comerade's room.

"Levi, what's wrong?" Hanji groggily asks.

"We're under attack! There was a flash of light and an explosion, and WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Levi exclaims, looking out the window for the first time to see clear, soft bullets falling from the sky.

Suddenly, Hanji laughs.

"What? What's funny about this? We are under fucking fire, Hanji, get out of bed and help me guard the cadets," a now-pissed Levi says.

"Levi," Erwin says calmly from the doorway, having arrived just long enough ago to understand what Levi is talking about.

"What?" the short man spits.

"It's called rain. It is a type of weather. The flash was called lightning, and the explosion was thunder," Erwin explains.

"Who the hell is Thunder?" Levi asks.

"Oh, Levi. It's another weather phoenominon," Hanji tells him.

"I thought the only weather there was is sunshine," Levi says.

Both Hanji and Erwin smile slightly.

"No," Hanji says.

~+~+~+~

SNOW

Levi enters the mess hall this morning, and takes his usual seat with his squad. He eats, talks a little, and gets today's plans from Erwin. As the Scouting Legion tries to leave headquarters, the front door doesn't open at first. Levi sighs at the cadets' weakness, and walks towards the door to open it himself. He pushes it open, but his brow furrows at the pile of blue-white powder beyond it.

"What the hell?" Levi says, staing at the expanse of white.

Everyone in the Survey Corps turns to look at Levi's confused expression.

"What is this?" he asks, reaching out to touch the powder.

He yelps and backs up when it cascades down, into the front hall.

"It's wet! Why is this fucking powder wet? What the fuck?" he swears.

Hanji breaks into a smile.

"Levi," Hanji says.

"What is that pile of white shit?" he asks.

"Levi, that's snow. You have seen snow before, right?" Hanji tells him.

"Of course not! Do you think there's fucking 'snow' underground? I didn't know what thunder was, the hell do you think I'm supposed to know what 'snow' is?!" Levi yells.

Everyone is still looking at Levi, some laughing at his reaction but trying to stifle it.

Levi kicks the snow bank in the hall, trying to push it back outside. It scatters, some of it floating up into his face. He sneezes, and trips on the snow. He lands on his butt in front of everone in the Corps. A lot of his comerades laugh at him.

"Fucking snow," he grumbles, standing up again and brushing himself off.

Levi looks around him with a deadly stare, silencing every giggle.

"If any one of you mentions this incident ever again, I will personally feed you to a titan. Maybe Hanji can use you as bait to capture one, if I'm feeling merciful," Levi says.

Levi and Erwin lock eyes for a second before the Commander says, "Levi, I've already ordered you not to threaten any more cadets. At least you're not allowed to carry your knives with you, anymore."

The second part he says more quietly, so it almost sounds like he's talking to himself.

"Fuck you any your orders. I'll threaten who I want to," Levi says.

~+~+~+~

SUNBURN

Levi and the Survey Corps are outside the walls on an expedition. They've been riding all day under the hot sun, and have luckily come accross surprisingly few titans. The short Captain reins in his horse in an abandoned villiage, along with everyone else. They set up camp, and spend the night there.

The next morning, Levi wakes up to find his face stinging. He gingerly touches his nose, but jerks his hand away when his nose erupts in pain. His face feels like it's burning.

Levi rises and walks over to a mirror inside the house he's been staying in. He checks his reflection and discovers that his whole face is red and blistered. He yelps and backs up.

"Wha-aht is it?" Hanji yawns, walking up to him.

"What the hell is wrong with my face?" Levi asks.

"Hm? Oh, it looks like a sunburn," Hanji says.

"What the hell? That's dangerous, isn't it? Am I dying? Oh God, I'm dying. Fuck, is it cureable? Can I go home?" Levi rambles.

"Oh, relax. It'll heal in a couple of weeks. You're perfectly fine. Now come on, the cadets are starting to wake up and we've got to get moving," Hanji says.


End file.
